


Cake

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cake, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack can't resist.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loverustal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverustal/gifts).



He opens the fridge and spots the object of desire.

Licking his lips, he succumbs to the temptation.

It’s soft and moist and everything he craves. The flavors explode on his tongue, a combination of cinnamon, cacao, and caramel. The dark chocolate melts in his mouth and trickles down his palate.

His knees begin to buckle.

Suddenly, the lights in the kitchen flicker on and startle him. He nearly drops his fork.

Behind him, an amused voice announces herself, “It’s 2 in the morning, and you raid the fridge?”

He smiles sheepishly.

What can he say? Chocolate cake is heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words is too short for smut, buy hey, there's cake. 😋


End file.
